Ausente
by Nelliel-sama
Summary: Tengo que ser optimista, dicen... Ahora quiero perderos de vista a todos, Por favor dejen que me tranquilice. Necesito espacio, ahora solo quiero estar solo. Natsu y Happy


**Los personajes de este pequeño Song fic, le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima, yo solo los pedí prestados para hacer esta pequeña historia que ase un tiempo rondaba por mi cabeza. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y bueno; espero que les guste.**

**N: La partes que están en negritas y cursivas son la letra de la canción.**

**Ausente**

Era un día tranquilo en el gremio, bueno tranquilo en lo que se refiere al gremio más loco de Fiore. Algunos magos estaban bebiendo, otros metidos en peleas con sus compañeros, otros como Levy leyendo uno de sus tantos libros. En fin, estaban casi todos; los únicos que faltaban eran Lucy, Natsu y Happy que hace dos días habían dicho que se irían de vacaciones por una semana

De repente escucharon un estruendo, todos fijaron su vista al grupo que iba llegando y se quedaron horrorizados al ver al mago de cabello rosa cargando a un ensangrentado Happy

- Wendy, donde esta Wendy – grito el dragon slayer desesperado

- Aquí estoy Natsu san… ¿Qué le paso a Happy? – pregunta temerosa la pequeña niña

- Wendy, tienes que salvar a Happy…. Por favor… Por favor sálvalo – ruega el chico con lagrimas en los ojos mientras cae de rodillas al piso

- S-si… Vamos a la enfermería – dice la chica cargando al gatito y corriendo a la habitación – Lucy san… Quédate con Natsu san – le dice a la rubia maga que también estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas – Mira san, ¿Puedes venir conmigo? – grita antes de llegar a la enfermería, la albina asiente frenéticamente y se va donde la pequeña dragon slayer

_**No hay ganas de nada, solo de vomitar. Si ya no quedan lágrimas de tanto llorar; Sé que tengo que ser positivo y esperar pero es como lanzar una moneda y que elija el azar.**_

- Natsu, ¿Quieres un té? – pregunta preocupada la pequeña maga del Sold Scrip, al pelirosa que se encontraba como ido. El chico lo único que hiso fue negar levemente con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro - ¿Y tu Lu-chan? – le pregunta a la rubia que abrazaba al dragon slayer que estaba destrozado

- Esta bien – logra articula la maga estelar sin mirar a nadie y Levy se dirige a la barra a prepararle un té a su amiga

- ¿Qué puede haberle pasado a Happy? – Phanter Lily preocupado le pregunta a Gajeel que miraba serio al pelirosa y a la rubia

- No lo sé, Lily… Pero salamander esta destrozado – contesta el azabache sin despegar su vista del recién nombrado - ¿Por qué no vas a ver como esta Happy? Puede que ya tengan noticias – sugiere el dragon slayer a su exceed.

Ya habían pasado como 4 horas desde que la albina y la peliazul entraron en la enfermería y no daban ni señas de querer salir de ahí.

Todos estaban preocupados, Erza caminaba de aquí para allá sin poder quedarse tranquila, Gray miraba con preocupación a su amigo/enemigo que no se había movido de su posición desde que le entrego a Happy a Wendy, Charle trataba de reprimir las lagrimas que querían caer de sus ojos, Gajeel esperaba que su exceed volviera, Levy estaba junto a Natsu y Lucy, y el gremio entero estaba en silencio en espera de una noticia que les dijera que su pequeño nakama ya estaba a salvo

Gajeel vio llegar a su compañero a su lado y con una mirada le pregunto todo lo que queria, el pequeño exceed negó con la cabeza

- Esta muy grave – susurro bajito – Quizás… Quizás no logre salir de esta – murmura más bajo aun, contando con que el pelirosa no allá escuchado. Pero el dragon slayer aun si pudo oír todo

- Happy… No Happy, Lucy tiene que salvarse – le dice con voz suplicante a la maga estelar – El dijo que estaría bien

- Natsu… yo… - no pudo decir nada, por lo que solo abrazo a su amigo más fuerte

_**¿Y que será de mi y de esta herida, Si se apaga uno de los motores de mi vida? Quizás no haya nada que amortigüe mi caída.**_

_**Me siento perdido, pero busco una salida. Miro a mi alrededor, todo esta oscuro aquí dentro, todo va tan lento, aunque lucho contra el tiempo.**_

_** Y me siento tan débil, tan frágil, doy pena… Es como si mi sangre no fluyera y se escapara de mis venas, dejándome vacío y vulnerable. En este lugar todo parece interminable **_

_**Vida miserable ¿quieres verme roto? Lo noto, sé que intentaras hacerme un daño irreparable **_

- Lu-chan, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunta Levy despues de que Natsu se quedara recostado en los brazos de la maga estelar, parecía como inconsciente; pero las lagrimas no paraban de correr por sus ojos

- El segundo día que estuvimos en el hotel Happy despertó con una fiebre terrible… Dijo que no se sentía tan mal, así que qué no nos preocupáramos – responde la rubia sin dejar de llorar – Nos quedamos cuidándolo todo el día, en la noche ya estaba mejor… Pero hoy día cuando nos despertamos estaba pálido y de un momento a otro le volvió a subir fiebre… Después de eso vomito sangre y Natsu lo cargo, tomamos el primer tren que pillamos y… aquí estamos – termina en un susurro mientras más lagrimas caían por su rostro

- Happy – escuchan sollozar al dragon slayer

- Tranquilo Natsu, Happy estará bien – dice Lissana que se había acercado a escuchar el relato de Lucy, al igual que todos los magos del gremio; incluido el maestro

- Happy... Happy es mi nakama…No, más que eso; es como un hermano – seguía sollozando el pelirosado sin prestar mucha atención a sus nakamas

- Tranquilo hijo, Happy es fuerte… estará bien – dice Makarov, no muy seguro de sus palabras

Después de que Lily hablara con Gajeel, llamo al exceed y por lo que le dijo el pequeño, Happy estaba muy grave y lo único que Wendy había logrado averiguar era que el pequeño gato azul había cogido algún virus desconocido, la pequeña maga había usado todos sus conjuros y ya no se le ocurría ninguno que pueda salvar al exceed.

Por otro parte la albina había salido a buscar a Porlyusica y ella tampoco había encontrado una cura, al parecer ya no quedaban esperanzas para su pequeño nakama

- Happy… Happy – escucharon murmuran nuevamente al pelirosado, al parecer era lo único que lograba articular en su estado

- Natsu, tienes que ser fuerte… A Happy no le gustaría verte así – dice la maga peliroja muy preocupada por sus nakamas

- ¿Cómo me dices que sea fuerte cuando mi mejor amigo se esta muriendo? No pude hacer nada para ayudarlo… No puedo salvarlo – grita desesperado el chico, levantándose del regazo de la maga estelar – Déjenme solo! No necesito escuchar a nadie en este momento! –grita entre lagrimas mientras Lucy lo vuelve a abrazar para llorar con él

_**Mientras sigo en esta puta sala de espera, en la que solo va a pasar lo que dios quiera, aunque no exista. Mi cuerpo no puede aunque me pide que resista, se me nubla la vista, me cambiaba por ti si pudiera.**_

_**Tengo que ser optimista, dicen... Ahora quiero perderos de vista a todos, Por favor dejadme que me tranquilice. Necesito espacio, ahora solo quiero estar solo. **_

- Natsu san – la pequeña dragon slayer, despues de media hora más sale de la enfermería junto a la Strauss mayor; ambas hechas un mar de lagrimas – Happy… Happy, se quiere despedir de ti – terminar de decir la chica mientras caía al piso de rodillas – Lo siento, de verdad lo siento Natsu san… Pero no pude hacer nada para salvar a Happy… hice todo lo que pude, pero nada funciono – continua la pequeña niña mientras lloraba y miraba a su nakama pelirosa, el cual estaba en shock escuchándola – Lo siento… Discúlpame… No sirvo para nada

- Wendy…No digas eso – solloza Charle y se lanza a los brazos de su amiga, la pequeña maga la abraza fuertemente y ambas lloran juntas

- Tranquila niña – se escucha la voz de Porlyusica, la cual estaba detrás de la pequeña niña – No fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie… Ni si quiera yo pude salvarlo. El exceed tenía un virus muy extraño, nunca lo había visto; no sé si lo cogió de forma natural, si ya estaba en su sistema desde antes, si es contagioso… no sé nada – continua la maga muy seria – Le saque una pequeña muestra de sangre, tengo que analizarla – dice y mira fijamente al dragon slayer pelirosa – Tu, ya deja esa cara y entra a despedirte de tu exceed, el pequeño no aguantara mucho – espeta con el ceño fruncido – Y tu, la rubia – le dice a Lucy de igual forma – El exceed también quiere verte, entren rápido – termina de decir y se va

- Natsu – murmura la maga estelar y él asiente levemente, ambos entran a la enfermería cerrando la puerta detrás de si

- Happy – solloza el pelirosa junto a su pequeño exceed

- Natsu – susurra apenas el pequeño gatito, abriendo los ojos para ver a su nakama de toda la vida – Lo siento Natsu, no sé que me pasa pero… ya no aguanto más, siento que necesito dormir – el dragon slayer le coge una patita mientras seguía llorando, el exceed continua hablando – No me gusta la idea de dejarte, pero ¿Me podrías perdonar? – pregunta con lagrimas en los ojos

- Happy… No es tu culpa que estés enfermo, no tengo que perdonarte nada – dice Natsu con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras forzaba una sonrisa – Sabes que te quiero ¿Cierto? – pregunta y el exceed asiente.

Natsu no sabía lo que iba a hacer sin su pequeño compañero, el exceed siempre represento su felicidad, desde el primer momento en que lo conoció; por eso lo llamo "Happy". Amaba a ese exceed mucho y no sabía si soportaría su perdida

- Si, Natsu. Yo también te quiero… Fui muy feliz contigo… Fuiste como un padre para mí – susurra Happy con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro – Tienes que ser fuerte y feliz… Prométeme que si te dejo seras feliz de todas maneras – suplica el exceed y al pelirosa le caen más lágrimas – Tienes muchos nakamas que sufrirán mucho si dejas de luchar… Tienes a Lucy! Natsu, prométeme que seras el mismo de siempre despues de que yo me valla – pide Happy nuevamente, cada vez le costaba más hablar, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que su nakama estaría bien sin él – Prométemelo… ademas yo siempre estaré a tu lado

- Lo prometo, Happy – contesta el pelirosado abrazando a su nakama – No te preocupes por mi… yo estaré bien, lo juro – termina de decir con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro – Haré todo lo posible – le susurra. No queria que Happy se preocupe por él, su amigo necesitaba irse en paz

- Lucy – esta vez el exceed llama a su rubia amiga

- Si, Happy? – susurra la maga estelar en un sollozo mientras se acercaba al otro lado de la camilla

- Tu igual tienes que ser fuerte – le dice a la rubia – Y tienes que cuidar a Natsu… Prométeme que cuidaras a Natsu por mí

- Lo prometo, Happy – dice llena de convicción la maga – Te quiero – continua mientras le da un pequeño abrazo al nakama que tantas alegrías le había dado desde que lo conoció. Amaba a ese exceed, amaba su humor, sus bromas, la forma en la que siempre le sonreía y como se preocupaba por ella

- Yo también te quiero, Lucy – contesta Happy sonriéndole – Natsu, prométeme que cuidaras de Lucy, que no la dejaras sola… y despídeme de Lissana, dile que lo siento si no la llame; pero no me queda mucho tiempo y necesitaba asegurarme de que tú estarías bien y de que Lucy te cuidaría

- Esta bien, no te preocupes Happy… Haré ambas cosas, cuidare de Lucy y hablare con Lissana, ella entenderá – dice secándose las lagrimas que continuaban cayendo – No hables mas Happy – detiene al exceed antes de que dijera una palabra más, ya que lo veía cada vez mas pálido, él asiente y cierra los ojos. Después de unos cinco minutos dejan de sentir su magia y se dan cuenta que su corazón ya no latía.

Ambos magos lloraron desconsoladamente junto a su nakama

_**Te siento tan cerca y a la vez tan lejano. Sé que eras feliz aunque me dejaras temprano y soy consciente de que no eras humano, pero para mí siempre fuiste como un hermano. **_

_**Se me empañan los ojos al cantar, Al contar cada minuto sin estar cerca de muero de agonía aquí. Mientras busco sin parar la manera que siguieras junto a mí.**_

_**Nunca estuve preparado para perderte tan pronto, miro a la nada pensando en cómo lo afronto...Tenía fuerza y confianza, Me aferre a la esperanza ciegamente, como un tonto **_

_**Y ahora solo me queda el recuerdo, no sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar cuerdo. Tengo mi sonrisa en cautiverio, ahora solo soy una persona más con el rostro serio **_

Ya había pasado un mes desde la muerte de exceed, lo habían sepultado y Natsu lo iba a ver todos los días, pero no se había aparecido mucho por el gremio.

Lucy lo iba a ver todos los días al cementerio, era el único lugar en el que estaba siempre, había ido como dos veces al gremio pero le dijo a ella que no soportaba las miradas de todos. Ella lo entendió por lo que decidió llevarle alimento y el tiempo que pasaban juntos procuraba conversar con él.

Natsu agradecía mucho la compañía de su rubia amiga, era la única que no le decia que todo estaría bien y que tenía que ser el mismo de siempre, que no podía estar deprimido toda la vida. Ella entendía el sufrimiento de perder a un ser querido y lo dejaba asumir la muerte de su amigo a su paso, sin apuros.

Cuando conversaban le contaba anécdotas de Happy y él. Y ella reía y lo abrazaba. Después se acordaban de todos los momentos que pasaron los tres juntos y ambos sonreían con melancolía.

Los del gremio estaban todos preocupados y lo sabía. También sabía que todos querían mucho a Happy, pero ellos necesitaban entender que él necesitaba tiempo para superar todo.

Había hablado con Lissana y la albina había entendido al exceed, ella no le reprochaba nada aunque de igual forma le hubiese gustado despedirse de su nakama. Aun así, entendía completamente el actuar de Happy.

También había conversado con Wendy, la pequeña pensaba que él estaba enojado con ella por no poder salvar a Happy. Le explico que nadie tenía la culpa y que si él no se aparecía por el gremio era porque necesitaba asumir todo lo que paso. La pequeña dragon slayer lo abrazo entre lagrimas y sonrisas y le dijo que no sabía la carga que le había quitado de encima con esas palabras. Él le sonrió y la abrazo.

Porlyusica dijo que el virus el exceed lo tenía desde que nació, no sabía que lo causo; pero que tarde o temprano las cosas iban a terminar de la misma manera en las que terminaron. Dijo que el virus no era contagioso asi que nadie estaba en peligro.

Por su parte, Lucy, despues de cuatro meses se dio cuenta que Natsu empezaba a recuperar algo de su personalidad, era un pequeñísimo cambio, pero ella agradecía que él por lo menos accediera a ir al gremio una vez por semana.

El pelirosado sabía que todos estaban preocupados por él, por eso accedió a ir una vez a la semana al gremio y al estar allí se dio cuenta que aunque todo le recordara a su exceed, la compañía de todos sus nakamas le hacía muy bien. En ese momento le agradeció mentalmente a todos, ya que los del gremio le dieron el tiempo suficiente para apaciguar un poco de su dolor y su rubia amiga, ella lo acompaño en todo momento, sin faltar a la promesa que le hizo a Happy.

_**Cada costumbre se me clava cual puñal y... No poderte abrazar duele tanto. Pero por ti intentaré no estar mal… Te echo de menos, no eres capaz de imaginar cuanto. **_

_**Te siento tan cerca y a la vez tan lejano, sé que eras feliz aunque me dejaras temprano y soy consciente de que no eras humano; pero para mí siempre fuiste como un hermano. **_

_**Esto se ha quedado vacío sin ti, Intentaré ser fuerte como tú hasta el último exhalo. Nada podrá llenar el hueco que has dejado en mí; Sé lo que luchaste para quedarte a mi lado.**_

_**No sé si volveré a ser yo, me he vuelto loco. No sé ni si quiera si el tiempo me arreglara un viste reír, llorar, te vi crecer Fuiste mi máximo apoyo, el amigo más fiel.**_

_**Ya echo de menos las costumbres, todo lo que hicimos juntos. No sé cómo lo hacías, pero cada día conseguías hacerme feliz, y punto. **_

_**Ahora donde estas me pregunto. Me siento vacío, incompleto… Se me hace tan molesto este silencio, esta situación Y sé que no es ningún secreto, Pero aunque te hayas ido siempre seguirás vivo en mi corazón.**_

Fin...*

Reviews? No reviews? Les gusto o no les gusto? Se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo n_n Me encantaría saber que les pareció este pequeño song fic :3

Yo casi llore al escribirlo... esta canción es muy triste y me encanta. Por si a alguien le interesa escucharla el nombre de la canción es "Ausente" y es del Rapero "Porta"

P.D: Esta triste canción él la escribió despues de que su perrito "Bubu" muriera, por eso que tiene tanto significado. Y bueno pues, un día me pregunte que sentiría Natsu si se muriera Happy y pues me dio la impreción que pensaría parecido a como Porta lo relato en su canción :( es triste lo se, pero no pude evitar escribirlo n_n

Sayonara!


End file.
